


The Shimada’s Pet

by jarethsdragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Debatable Pet Play, F/M, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethsdragon/pseuds/jarethsdragon





	The Shimada’s Pet

I stared down at the thick Oriental carpet. It was lush with wine and golden details that stretched across my horizon as I knelt with my face down. The wide collar around my neck was stiff leather that had been tooled with dragons and flowers and had a large golden ring in the front and the back. A golden pendant in the shape of koban hung from the ring in the front. I was clothed—after a fashion—in a thin, crimson raw silk robe that looked vaguely like a traditional kimono if you ignored the fact that it barely met at all in the front and my breasts and hips were only barely covered. I had been covered in cheap jewelry—dripping earrings with paper thin coin looking things, a necklace of fine, thin links of many overlapping lengths with more thin coin shaped disks and then brass anklets and bracelets with tiny bells on them. My hair was twisted in some kind of impossible way with knockoffs of traditional pins in it and a band jammed on top of my head with red silk triangle cat ears. The pins had cascades of papery thin coins dripping from their tips. Even the golden chain had the thin coins dripping from it as the thug held the end.

The eldest Shimada son was somewhere in front of me, while the younger son crept around the shadowy corners. I had been brought into the immense room like some kind of wild animal, along with another girl in a similar costume. Our chains were originally held by a fierce woman that I hadn’t ever seen before. She had sneered at our scanty costumes and jerked the coin chains. Both of us were deeply in debt to the Hasu gang, and we were out of options to pay it back, so we found ourselves presented as pretty fuck animals. She had delivered the message to the Shimadas from the Hasu oyabun and then been replaced by the suited thug.

The Hasu leader had selected us because we were similar enough in coloring and not too ugly. It was supposed to make for a more exotic gift—a pair that they could say was sisters or twins, perhaps. At any rate, we were exotically dressed, decorated in bells and with layers of coins dripping over our crimson silk. We were presented together, knelt together and hoped together that this was not going to go wrong. The Hasu oyabun had already told us both that it would be our heads on platters if his offering was not received well.

Always assuming that the Shimadas didn’t kill us first.

I would have been terrified if I hadn’t been floating on a sedative haze. As it was, I was lucky to not have ended up puking on the expensive carpet or tumbling to my belly in a jangle of jewelry. The Hasu had pumped enough sedatives and enhancers and heaven only knew what into us, I was actually surprised that my...err...partner had not fallen over either. The sour faced woman who had led us in like leashed pets had given her another dose of pills before we got here.

That was all I needed—for me to be relatively okay and still killed because she puked into a Shimada shoe.

At least we were led into the meeting room crawling on our knees. It might have been humiliating if we were in our right minds and sober, but for right now I was glad that we weren’t trying to negotiate high heels or something.

The goon behind us snapped taut—not tight like the Hasu bitch had but taut—and our golden leashes chimed merrily. I bit my lip, trying not to cry out. I had wept as I was being bathed and scented and dressed and my throat was bitterly dry. The madame had rubbed our skin rosy and raw, scrubbing our hair with her nails in our scalps and hosed us down. There was a bit of a break as we had the drugs forced down our throats—they painted our nails the same color, curled and cut our hair in identical styles, and our makeup was painted the same. I was so tired, so sore and so scraped that I was actually starting to be glad that all I had to do was simply kneel on the carpet.

Shiny leather shoes approached the other girl and the shadow bent towards her. A cool sweat broke out over me—what if she was preferred over me? What if I was sent back alone?

My breath caught in my throat until another pair of shiny shoes came close to me. When I glanced out of the corner of my eyes, both shoes looked almost the same. One was a bit longer and thinner than the other, but I had no idea which one was what man. I was not sure which set of feet was more important.

The other girl—I had no idea who she was, what her name was, or anything beyond she was as in debt to the Hasu as I was—whimpered as darkly suited legs knelt next her. I kept trying to look out of the corner of my eyes, but could see nothing more than shoes and sock covered ankles going to hemmed pants.

A smooth tenor voice floated above me. “What do you think of our maneki neko, anija?”

There was a rattle of cheap coins and then a deeper, grave voice said, “They are pretty enough, I guess.”

A warm hand came down to brush my hair. I shivered at the surprisingly gentle stroke. “This one seems nice.” A finger tucked a strand behind my ear. “And two of them so that there is one for each of us.”

There was another rattle of coins. “I wonder. This one has a peculiar collar.”

We both shivered—both of our elaborate getups rattled. The deeper voice let out a displeased hum. The warm hand that had been so gentle gripped the ring on the back of my collar and the shoes settled just beyond my vision. I shivered a bit more, the collar choking any more movement.

Another rattle of coins and I saw a small, cylindrical device with two small lights bounce on the carpet almost directly under my nose. One light was steady and the other blinked in an apparent random pattern. The thicker shoes walked closer to me. The tenor voice above me sighed, “Really? They did this?” A frustrated sigh puffed out and I trembled again. “After all you’ve done for them?” A large, rough hand slid under my head to grab the small device. I jerked backward a bit, but the hand holding the ring in my collar was firm and I could not do more than flinch. “I can’t believe that they would do this to you, anija.”

There was a crunching sound and tiny electric bits rained down. I saw a tiny disk that might have been a battery and a tiny piece of metal that I had no way to identify. I stared stupidly at the pieces, but did not really understand what it was.

Suddenly, there was a female cry and a loud jingling of coins. There were loud thumps and the leash dropped over my back with a jangle. There was more thumping and then another female scream.

“You Shimada scum!” she shouted.

The tenor voice yelled and my collar was thrust to the floor. I gasped and flattened to the ground in my drugged state. A slickly shod foot pushed down on the back of my collar. Weeping, I nodded slightly and laid down as the sounds of cocking guns. There was more thumping and the sound of fighting.

Suddenly, there was a grunt and the foot on my neck jerked back as the bare, female feet stomped my hand and then on my messy hair. No one noticed my pained cry. The man who had been above me was knocked back. 

“Hasu bitch!” called the tenor voice. I still couldn’t see because of my mane of hair that was now falling in my face. “You’re dead!”

Terrified at the continual thumping and the heavy steps around me, I reached up to grab the slender leg that was still on my hair. The body above me toppled clumsily, tangling in the leash and jerking me around.

“Genji—grab that hellcat!” the lower voice commanded.

Suddenly, the heavy weight on top of me was lifted off. There was the sound of more guns cocking and the other girl’s screaming. I gasped clumsily and looked around to see the tall form of Genji wrestling the other girl down to kneel, scowling at Hanzo. Every man in the room had pulled out a gun and they were all trained on her.

“The Hasu have sent you to your death,” came the gravely voice from behind me. I felt the heavy thud of his strides before he came around me to face her. “What did you hope to gain by such a mad scheme?”

“Your death, Shimada bastard!” She struggled wildly against the neatly suited man. “I would be free, then.”

A guard shouted, “She’s got a knife!”

I wove on my knees—the drugs making swift movements a dizzying and sickening effort. I didn’t see how she did it, but she did pull out a small, sharp knife. Genji grabbed it and almost before I could see it, she was limp with the knife sticking out of her.

The muscular kumicho waved and two men drug off her corpse. I did not want to see it—it made me nauseous to even think about it—and I curled up in my kneeling posture again. Tears went down my cheeks and I trembled with jangles of coins and bells

Genji—the longer and thinner shoes—came back to stand next to me. A drop of blood was on the shiny leather. The warm hand drifted in my messy hair again and picked up the ring on the back of my neck again.

The heavy steps walked past me again and I didn’t dare look up to watch him. My cheap jewelry and bells jangled and it sounded abnormally loud in the suddenly silent room. Genji shifted restlessly and I shivered. “We should search this one, too, anija.” I shivered with another trilling of jewelry. “Although she seems to be rather tame.”

I was turned around to apparently face Hanzo again. I kept my head down—though I didn’t have much choice with the thick leather collar held around my neck. Genji’s hand patted my hair surprisingly gently, but I didn’t dare relax.

Instead of the crude jerking and pawing, Genji gently slid the kimono off my shoulders and down to my waist. He brushed my hair from my back to hang down around my face. I just knelt there, shivering and my skin prickling with a mix of sudden cold and fear.

“No marks,” Genji observed casually. I flushed slightly—of course there were no marks. I would not have been selected if I had any marks—tattoos, scars, piercings other than in my ears. He jerked the collar slightly. “Lay down, koneko.”

I shuddered slightly and straightened out to lay face down on the carpet. While Genji gave me just enough leeway to move, it was obvious that he was not going to take any chances with me either.

He knelt beside my head, brushing my hair away from my face as he did so. His other hand slipped under my neck to grab the front ring. “Roll over, koneko.”

I did so, praying that whatever they were looking for was...what? I didn’t know what they might be looking for. Weapons maybe. Certainly some kind of brand or scar or tattoo. But they wouldn’t find much since I led a spectacularly uneventful life.

“Stare up at the ceiling,” prompted the younger brother.

I opened my eyes nervously to stare at the intricately decorated ceiling. Genji’s hands released the rings and pulled gently on the ridiculous leash. I laid on the carpet stupidly, counting the seconds as both men walked around me.

Hanzo tilted his head speculatively. “She might make a lovely pet.”

Genji smiled down at me. “I am willing to keep her if you’re not.” He played with the length of chain leash, making it jingle. “What do you think, koneko? Could you be a little pet for me?”

I was going to nod, but the elder brother leaned down. “The collar next. Let her sit up, Genji.”

I went pale and stiff as I turned over—yet again—to kneel on the carpet. One of Genji’s hands tangled in my messy hair to firmly grip my head. The other fiddled with the stiff buckle until it loosened and was pulled away.

The tip of Genji’s shoe nudged my side and he whispered, “Don’t do anything stupid, little cat.”

I nodded with a stiff jerk. Casting my eyes to the floor, I tried to imagine being anywhere else but here. Both brothers passed the collar and leash back and forth between them, folding and rolling the leather. Finally content, Hanzo tossed it back to Genji and nodded, “It appears safe enough to put back on her.”

Genji let out a soft sound of pleasure as he fastened the collar back snug around my neck. With a pat to my head, he stood with the leash wrapped around his slender hand. “So what’s the verdict, anija?”

Hanzo grunted. “She appears to be a mere plaything.” His voice dipped to a frightening tone. “However, since the Hasu have seen fit to attack us, I believe that a...definitive response is required.”

Genji let out a hair raising cackle. “I have some ideas.”

Hanzo grunted again. “Take her to...to my room and then return here and we will discuss your ideas.”

“Awww...don’t I get to keep the little kitten?” Genji pouted, his voice turning shrill and whining. “I have a little box for her to sleep in and a bowl for food and a bowl for...milk.”

The elder brother sighed dramatically. “I would not want for you to become distracted. Besides, I have it on good authority that the Hasu oyabun has a lovely daughter.”

Genji paused for a moment, batting at the leash and listening to the ringing. “I suppose. A thoroughbred, pedigreed pet may be more fun anyway.”

Without further preamble, he tugged lightly on the leash. “Come on, koneko.”

**********************

I was thankful to reach the suite. My knees were aching as much as my palms and the noxious cocktail of drugs was wearing off. I was gradually more and more aware of my surroundings and how truly fucked I was. The ridiculous jewelry clacked and rattled and I must look like a monster with my hair all torn up and a bruise forming on one hand, being led like an animal and clanking like a piggy bank.

Genji stopped inside the first room of what was apparently a suite. I could see three different doors leading out from this room—which boasted a television on an elaborate cabinet, a coffee table and a large couch. With a shrug, he turned on a lamp and looped the leash around one of the legs of the couch.

“Let’s see what we have here.” The younger brother took out the ridiculous hair pins and fanned out my hair. Then he took off the necklace and the dripping earrings. “Stay here.” I stayed right there because I was too tired to move further. He pulled a water bottle out of the cabinet under the television and poured it over a white handkerchief from his pocket. “Let’s wipe off that garish stuff.”

With clumsy rubbing, he wiped off the worst of the makeup. His kerchief was stained with red and smoky gray and flesh colored foundation. “You will clean up well, when you get a chance. But this is the best we can do for now.”

I nodded slowly, pressing my fingers to my cheeks. For the second time today, they had been scrubbed almost raw.

“Now,” the man said, standing over me as he tossed the messy cloth in a rubbish bin. “You appear to be a reasonable pet, so we will see how well you learn. Learn swiftly and you will save yourself pain. Learn slowly and you will wish for the sweetness of pain.

“First—address us as ‘Master’. Next, obey us in all things like a good pet should. Third, obey the first time like your life depends on it. Last, don’t be stupid—accept your punishments and your rewards equally well.” He peered down at me. “Do you understand?”

I didn’t, but I nodded anyway.

“Good. Now, my brother prefers quiet, so he will let you know when he expects you to speak. Otherwise, be quiet. You are a pet—lower than the lowest servant. You have no rights, no claims, nothing except what my brother gives you.” I shuddered slightly, closing my eyes against the fearful tears in them. “Be a good pet and perhaps I will see you later.”

I nodded slowly as I glanced up at him. The tall man with his shock of green, spiky hair gave me a slightly gentle smile that did not reach his eyes. It was like he did not recognize me as even a human. He gave me the impression of a Baked Alaska—warm on the outside and frozen solid on the inside. I had no idea what the other brother was like, but this one gave me an internal shiver because I would never know where I stood. I could only hope that the older brother was better.

His glacial smile was still in place as he picked up a huge, floppy pillow and tossed it on the floor next to me. Snapping, he pointed to the pillow and I crawled to it. My knees sighed in relief and I shivered. The drugs that had floated in my system were leaving me and coming back to reality was doing me no favors.

The man watched as I clumsily folded myself back down. His smile didn’t fade or flicker as he walked up to me. He pulled some tight kid skin gloves from his pocket and slid them on. I was surprised that they didn’t snap to his skin like in the hospital dramas.

He hooked a finger under my chin and pulled my face up. Fishing in an inside coat pocket, he pulled out a tiny, thin flashlight. “Hold still, pet. Let me see your eyes.” The white light shone brilliantly in my eyes, causing them to water. The light swept around, drawing blinding spots and lines. “Look up. Pet, look left. More. Now right. Good girl.”

He puffed out a breath. “Poor little pet.” His hand ruffled through my hair absently as he put the flashlight back. I blinked furiously as dots and streaks floated in front of my eyes. “They dosed you up good, didn’t they? Hasu bastards.”

He shrugged. “I’ve got to go, little pet. Hanzo will be here soon.” He pulled off the tight leather gloves and put them back in his pocket. “He’ll check you over, see what you need.” His eyebrow raised. “For your sake, I hope that you’re not addicted to anything. Hanzo’s really picky about that—you probably won’t get anything from him.”

He slid off his coat and threw it over his shoulder. “Curl up like a good kitten and get some sleep.” He reached into a closet and pulled out a thin, silky robe to toss over me. It was obviously a man’s and floated over me, covering me completely. “He’s probably going to keep you up all night.”

I nodded dizzily as he left me, closing the door behind himself. The room was instantly quiet. It was an obviously expensive room and everything was sleek and modern and squeaky clean. Even dust was probably afraid to come here. I wondered how many little gifts like me had been in exactly this position—kneeling on a pillow and waiting for the older brother to return from whatever he was doing.

I could feel my skin prickle as the drugs kept leaving my system. I felt heavier and heavier, colder and colder, until I finally curled into a tight knot on the pillow under the robe. Soon my eyes were drooping and I fell into an uneasy sleep.

The door closing woke me up and I bolted upright.

The elder brother loomed in the doorway, a handful of folders in his hand and another thick folder under one arm. His eyes flicked to me and then back to the papers. He walked forward nonchalantly, not even paying any attention to me, and sat down on the couch before dumping the papers on the table. He pulled out a small phone and began flicking through the many gray bubbles showing various alerts.

Some of the papers slid and one ended up on the floor in front of me. Timidly, I picked it up and slid it back on the table. I glanced at him nervously.

He was frowning, scowling down at me and I pulled back to huddle on my pillow. A three by three foot pillow and I was suddenly feeling protective about the space. He did not stop scowling, even when I went back to kneeling with my face down.

A heavy, masculine sigh and I heard him say, “I suppose I must do something with you.” That deep, grave voice gave me a shiver. He leaned over and unfastened the noisy leash. “Why don’t you run a bath?”

I started and took a look up at him. “I...I—. Errr.” My mouth was dry and my throat ached. “How do you like it? How hot?”

He let out a snort and pointed to a door. “Through there.”

I looked up at him as he pointedly pulled off his coat. A finely fitting holster was under there and I shivered and bolted.

The bathroom was crisp and clean in white and pale gold. There was nothing ostentatious or showy, just mouthwateringly obviously expensive. The tub was immense—deep and long with tiny tiles in a variety of whites and creams and a number of jacuzzi jets. There were deep, open cupboards in the walls with towels and cloths, and a pair of small baskets on the sink counter. One held shaving things—including a magnifying mirror that made my face look strange. The other held a couple of anonymous containers that held what appeared to be bathing things—salts, what might have been a body scrub, and other stuff I didn’t know what to make of.

I was floored by the touch screen above the spout. I had to check twice to convince myself that I hadn’t simply overlooked the knobs. No, it was some type of screen system that lit up when I timidly touched it. There was a menu system and I touched the menu item that said “Favorites” and, of course, there were no favorite settings. Winging it, I kept hitting buttons until it was a pleasantly warm flow and hoped that I could stop it before the tub overflowed.

At last the room was steamy and even the big mirror behind the sink was a bit foggy. The tub was a bit more full than I wanted but not too much (I hoped!). I set out towels and crept back out to the big man.

He saw me and quickly pointed back at the pillow. When I crept past him, he scowled and snapped and pointed again. I did not need to be reminded again and plopped down.

“Yes...I see. We will meet next week—Monday, at 8:00–and you can explain it to me then. I will expect to see all of the books—profits, losses and P/I statements, projections for the next quarter, and ROI statements. Now, I have another appointment. Goodbye.” He said it all so quickly that it floated past me without stopping. He didn’t seem to even take a breath before he hung up the phone.

“Why aren’t you bathing?” He scowled at me again. “I sent you to bathe.”

I looked up at him timidly. “I...your bath is...ready—.”

“Go bathe.” His nose wrinkled in apparent disgust. “You reek.” He pulled out some more papers. “And wash your hair, too.”

I didn’t need further prompting and fled back to the steamy bathroom. The water felt soft and filtered as I slid inside the tub. On impulse, I turned on the jets and felt them gently pulse around me. It was so good to be warm, so good to be able to relax—it was almost as though I had more drugs dumped into me.

Unfortunately, I had not prepared well enough and had to crawl out to dig around and find a travel sized bottle of shampoo—at least that was labeled!—and to grab some soap from under the sink. I shivered violently as I crept from the warm water to the floor and I couldn’t help but sigh in happiness as I got back to the water.

I could hear vague murmurs—maybe he was on the phone again?—and didn’t want to interrupt. So, after a bit longer, I drained the tub and started the shower. My hair was longer before the Hasu cut it, but at least all the hairspray and mousse and god only knew what was out. The hot water pounded on me again and finally I felt completely clean.

I couldn’t delay it any longer, though. I was clean and warm. I had even stayed under the warm water a while longer as I picked up the hair spiders and pulled what I could out of the drain. No one said anything about not using the towels or the comb that was in the bottom of a drawer by the sink—so I used several towels to dry my hair and body and then another one to wrap around my torso. I even used a towel to dry the floor and tub so that I didn’t have to leave the warm, moist room. I dropped all the used towels in the hamper to delay as long as I could.

My hair was frizzy in the humid room and I sat on the toilet to comb the tangles out when I heard the deep voice calling, “Koneko—come here.”

Damn. Double dammit. I shook as I put the comb back where I found it. Waddling out in the huge towel, I stood in front of the huge man. The first thing I noticed was that all of the papers and folders were very neatly stacked in the exact middle of the coffee table. Then I saw his face.

He was impatient and highly irate.

“Put the towel in the hamper,” he snapped. I hurried—and hated—to drop the towel in the hamper and then scampered back to stand in front of him. My attention kept wandering to the gun in the holster, and I kept hoping that I would make it to the next day alive.

Of course, he didn’t say anything when I returned, shivering. Instead, he stalked around me, looking over every inch of my bare body. He apparently missed nothing as he walked, his finger poking every tiny scrape or bruise.

“So you are the maneki neko,” he said as he walked around me again.

“I—. Yes. Sir. Yes, sir,” I stammered. He was at my shoulder, his finger brushing my hair away from my ear. His eyes narrowed slightly. “Master. Yes, Master.”

He nodded, his face slightly less stern. Taking hold of one wrist, he pulled my arm out and rotated it slowly in the light. “And what drugs are you on?”

“None...Master.” I paused at his disbelieving gaze. “I...couldn’t afford them. The...they forced me—.”

“And you do not know what they gave you.” He nodded slowly, examining my other arm. “You...appear clean.” He stood again in front of me. “Has my brother explained the rules?”

I nodded slowly. “Yes, Master.”

“Bend over the edge of the couch,” he ordered shortly. I did so and he came up behind me. “I expect you to remember all of your rules.” He shrugged a bit, his hands on my hips. “There are only four so I think that even you should be able to remember them.”

His hands were firm and warm on my ass as he rubbed me. I whimpered as a thick, rough finger traced from my ass down to my clit. “Be still, koneko,” he rumbled out. His finger prodded my ass and I couldn’t resist tightening up slightly and curling my back. His other hand pressed into my back, forcing me to be still. Then another finger pressed my cunt. I gasped at the warm, rough intrusion. “I am only testing your...responses to me.”

I nodded slightly. The blessed warmth that I had in the tub seemed a distant memory as his hands skimmed over my skin. My hair seemed frigid icicles as the big man drug his fingers through it. His fingers were rough as they trailed down my back and to my breasts.

He seemed satisfied at last and pulled away. “I suppose that you are trainable.” I paused slightly before nodding. He grunted, “My brother is very enthusiastic, but he is undisciplined. He is unlikely to give you the pleasure that I can.” I whimpered softly as his voice dropped to a quiet octave. “He will also not train you appropriately. I will make you beg—for my favor, for my attention, for my cock—but I will give you pleasure like you have never known.”

His hands went to wrap around my waist. I was more surprised that he wasn’t slamming into me immediately than anything else. Instead, he simply gripped my waist, his fingers gripping and loosening gently. Against my ass, I could feel the warm, smooth trousers just barely brushing my skin.

My mouth opened up as he kept just gently brushing against me. One warm hand pulled away and brushed up to grip my shoulder. “Koneko, you must choose. Genji or me.” His body bent over me, covering me with heat. His breath brushed against my ear. “You can choose the easy path and not know what you are capable of.” I whimpered softly, my head raising up as my traitorous body began to respond. “Or you can choose me.”

I nodded blankly. I felt the flush of heat moving through my veins and weakening my knees. My toes were curling as his tongue brushed the back of my neck. Held by his will and the weight on my hips, I shuddered as his hands began drifting over my skin. “P-p-please.” I gasped as he palmed my breast. “Please.”

He chuckled softly—a breath in my ear. “Please, what?” His hand drifted down to my hip to gently stroke the sensitive skin. I whimpered softly. “Please...let you go?” I shook my head. “Let you go so that Genji can fuck you senseless and not care for your pleasure?”

“N-n-no, please!” I licked my dry lips. What was he wanting me to say? “Please...I want—.”

“You want what?” His teeth gently nipped my shoulder. “And don’t forget your manners.”

I curled my hips, trying to wordlessly ask. Manners. What was that supposed to mean? “M-m-master.”

“There you go,” he purred. “Good koneko.” His hands slipped to wrap around my waist. “You did remember your manners.”

He pressed his groin against my hips. I could feel the hard tent in his trousers. He felt...enormous. I swallowed heavily—I could not remember ever even imagining something like that. His hot, rough hands slid back to squeeze my hips and he stood up.

I could imagine him peeling off his clothes. I could see his hands unbuckling the woven leather belt, unbuttoning and unzipping the pants. My eyes squeezed shut and my fists ground into the leather of the couch.

My imagination was turning me on all by itself, thank you very much.

Instead, he pulled back away from me entirely. He patted my hip like I was a pet. My eyes opened slightly and I looked up at him. He stood over me with a smirk on his face, his arms folded over his chest. Looking at me sharply, he muttered, “Let me see how well you respond now, koneko.”

I watched him as he slid off his belt—this time for real. With a graceful roll of his wrist, he rolled it into a circle and set it aside on the coffee table. Every move was deliberate and graceful, as he unfastened his pants and pulled his cock out from the his dark silk boxers. My mouth went dry to see the graceful, ruddy tan curve of his cock, much more massive and beautifully proportioned than I had ever imagined.

He snorted as my eyes were locked onto his body and his hand wrapped around it gently. “I see you are impressed, koneko.”

I jumped slightly in my bent over position and locked eyes with him. His almond eyes were surrounded with thick lashes and seemed to have a flicker of humor in them. “Master?”

He grunted and walked to my face. “You are welcome to be impressed with my body, koneko.” His fingers grazed my cheek and curled under my chin to lift my head up. “As long as you remember that you are mine, that I own you, then I will allow you to be impressed.” I nodded slowly, a helpless creature caught in the stare of a huge and strong predator. “Now, I want you to relax and open your mouth.”

Relax? Was that going to be even possible? My mouth dropped open and he nodded in approval.

“Good girl.” He ran his finger around my lips. I jumped a little, surprised at how rough his finger was. “Now...I will assume that you have not been trained.” I nodded slowly. I could pretty much take it as a given that he didn’t mean my diploma. “Then I will train you.”

I expected him to begin fucking my mouth, but instead, his hand on my chin shifted and his rough thumb stroked my lower lip before it slid between my teeth and across my tongue. My lips went around his thumb and I sucked in softly.

“You are a good girl,” he whispered. “Keep a hold just like that and be very careful not to drag your teeth.” I gave a little suck again and the rough pad of his thumb scraped my tongue. My eyes went wide for a moment and I experimented with rolling my tongue. “You have good instincts, koneko. That is how I want you to give me pleasure.”

I let out a little whine and nodded. I didn’t understand, not completely, but I couldn’t ignore the thrusting cock right next to the patient hand. I nodded again mutely, my eyes flicking to the cock and to his hand and then to his face.

His other hand stroked my hair gently, touching my cheek and tracing my features. I felt an unexpected thrill as his fingers threaded through my hair. My eyes closed slightly and then I felt his hand gently trace down my neck to my shoulders and down my arms. I shuddered as I tried to remember what he wanted, to suckle gently as a newborn and to roll my tongue.

Then his fingers pushed on my bruised hand. I wailed and my teeth instinctively tightened around his thumb. He jerked backwards with a hiss, and his hand cracked against my cheek. My eyes saw sparks behind my lids and I was shaking violently, my eyes wide with shock and my mouth still open.

He stared down at me, down his nose, his anger practically bristling out of his carefully trimmed beard and mustache. My gaze dropped with a soft sigh. He was going to kill me. I would never see another sunrise or see another warm puppy. I whimpered, almost silent prayers spilling out of my lips.

He moved away and then came back and I did not want to see the gun or the poison or whatever it was that was going to kill me. They say you don’t hear the shot that kills you. But instead of a weapon, I heard what sounded like the clink of a belt unfurling.

I felt metal being pushed into my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw a small flash of a strange piece of metal before the leather straps were wrapped around my head. The device pushed my jaws apart—not uncomfortably wide, but I couldn’t close them either.

“Little cat,” he hissed. “You obviously are desperate for training, for discipline.” He rubbed his thumb. “If that ever happens again, then I will pull your fangs out of your head.”

I ran my tongue over the device. My jaws clamped down on it, but I couldn’t close them. It was a frustrating feeling to not be able to close my lips. Spit pooled in my mouth, and my head shook a bit as I tried to keep from drooling on the costly couch.

I was suddenly aware of his two hands on my ass. Warmth covered my legs as he pressed against my bent over body. He squeezed gently. “You will not be hurt by that little toy, koneko. Just instructed.” I nodded, trying to curl so that I could see him. “Of course, not all my toys are as painless as that one.”

His fingers—large and rough, traced my slit. I groaned far louder than I meant to since my jaws were open as he found the traces of moisture there. He let out a pleased hum, his finger pressing into me. I squealed as my core accepted his touch, let out a long slick sound and gushed out more welcoming moisture.

“You are welcoming me,” he mused softly. “Like a proper pet should.” I felt his cock growing against my hip with a dry heat. His finger curled slightly, offering a scrape that made me dizzy with pleasure. I squeezed my core, my thighs tightening and my back curling. “A proper koneko should always feel this warm. This wet.”

I nodded blearily, my eyes fluttering closed as I tried to deepen the feel of his finger. Then, blessed God, he added another, stretching me out more. My core knotted and twisted and my back arched more as I hesitantly thrust upward.

He let out a pleased hum, content to let me buck and find pleasure on his hand. Suddenly, he raised his hand and brought it down with a crashing splat against my ass. I wept out a shriek that seemed to echo in the room. The print of his hand burned red on my skin. He did it again, and I couldn’t stop from howling and weeping, thrashing despite the hand that firmly pressed down on my waist.

“I do not care to be bitten, whore,” he said softly. “This time I have gone lightly on you. Do you understand?”

I nodded slowly, my lips slick with drool. His fingers moved in and out again. I curled my hips again, the warm, rough scraping making my blood heat. I cried out as his fingers kept stroking me and then trailing across my bruised hand or the red handprints on my ass. One made me keep upwards to him and the other made me jump away almost uncontrollably.

I felt both his hands leave me. I twisted uncomfortably, looking over my shoulder. He stood there, shucking off the last of his clothing, watching me. I whined and laid back down over the side of the couch because I couldn’t think what else to do.

He came back to stand behind me. His hands were hot as they touched me again, reminding me to be still. Carelessly, he grabbed my hands and held them behind my back. Something slick and cool wrapped around my wrists. It was a steady rhythm, a pattern that even I could feel.

Another thing—this one warm leather—wrapped around my elbows to pull them close. It was an ingenious move because even if I had been an acrobat, I would not be able to free my hands without breaking my forearms. I moaned bitterly at the unfamiliar binding.

“Shh...koneko,” he whispered. “It does not hurt you to be bound like this. It will only serve to remind you to be still.”

His cock slid into me wetly, filling me with a stinging stretch. I moaned, trying to arch my back as he kept sliding further and further in. I could not move more than to shake my head. He made me feel so tiny with his huge hands over my hips.

“Just take me inside you,” he said softly. He nudged me, getting a little deeper. “You will not be hurt as long as you are obedient.”

I nodded wildly, unable to figure out how to communicate with my mouth held open and my arms behind my back. Ever so slowly, he slid backwards, rocking on his heels and then forward. His cock moved, too—backwards and then forwards.

And it lit me up. I couldn’t help it—I swear I couldn’t. There was no other reaction I could do except to feel the slick sensation of being filled completely by him. My eyes fluttered closed as pure fire filled my core and flowed like lava throughout my body. I struggled helplessly to figure out how to move, only to find that being forced to be still was its own amazing pleasure on its own.

He chuckled above me, his hands squeezing me gently as he gradually sped up. While I couldn’t see him, I could hear that he was smiling. I shook my head a little, my hair flipping like a restless horse’s mane. He thrust hard, making me squeal. I jerked and stomped my foot slightly, scrambling for purchase and trying to thrust back.

“Do you want more?” Hanzo chuckled. I nodded blindly and wriggled and he thrust hard again. “Harder and faster and more?” I nodded again, my breath coming in noisy pants as my jaws clamped harder on whatever it was in my mouth. “Harder and harder and harder.”

He did it, too. He went harder and harder and harder, his body slamming into mine with a possessed strength. I screeched as my body felt like it was twisting into pure pleasure. My legs trembled, waffling between trying to wrap around his legs and trying to get more traction to push up against him even harder.

I didn’t know. I had a few dates. I had a few kisses and that one time with the bad boy. I was not a virgin—not a prude. But this rough treatment, this helpless and terrifying position made me almost hurt with the torque of pleasure between my legs. There was a throbbing heartbeat there now, answering his pounding thrusts. And then when there was that final push—a rough stroking feeling when he filled me to his limits—and I screamed as everything convulsed in my climax.

He felt me squirming, twisting and heard my scream and saw me jerking helplessly. He laughed and then groaned. His cock jerked and I screamed again to feel him cum inside me. I squeezed harder and harder and shuddered. I gasped and panted, my eyes squeezing shut and tears running down my face.

At last I heard him speak again. “Do you see what can be accomplished with proper training and discipline?” I barely nodded and everything in me went noodle limp and collapsed over the side. I felt him slowly pull out and the warm trickle slide down my legs. He patted my hip gently and began loosening the straps and toys. “What a good girl you are, koneko.”

He picked me up and we went back to the bathroom. Slowly, he washed my skin and dried me off. Satisfied, he led me through a huge, lush bedroom to a second, smaller room that had little more than a twin bed with a floor lamp beside it. “This is a place for my favorite pet to sleep,” he explained softly. “But...you won’t be sleeping much, will you?”


End file.
